And then he said, Don't touch me, to the silence
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Because someone had to say it. And it was important that it be said. Once a chapter to 'Two times the Robinsons left Smith behind, and the one time they did not'.


The day had started as usual. The Jupiter 2's family getting ready for the new day, having breakfast, Smith's complaints, Smith walking off to have a nap, the teenagers were tending to the garden, and the Robot going after Smith once fulfilling the morning duties. A lone figure with a bear beside was sitting on the Jupiter 2. The figure was in a white and green robe observing the two men going off in the Chariot then glanced off in the distance where Smith's dark figure was laid against a rock enjoying the weather. This was Orcono. His youthful features slowly faded away replaced by a thin, frail man in a grayed, tattered outfit looking on to the Robinsons.

In the blink of a eye, Orcono vanished.

Maureen looked up from the washing machine with a odd look on her face.

* * *

"Weather station indicates we are going to have a really bad cosmic storm in a few nights," John said.

"Cosmic storm," Don said, leaning against the weather stations side. He shook his head, displeased. "I hate it."

"So do I," John said. "It seems we will have to get the protective gear out."

Don came over toward the Jupiter 2.

"Just this once, jut this one week, could we not have that?" Don asked. "Just good old fashioned rain would do."

"You and me both," John said. "We could have acid rain."

"Acid rain," Don shuddered, disturbed. "Less worse than those storms."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and a large boulder flew toward John. Don took out his laser pistol then shot it in half-only to hear a loud bone breaking sound then lots of blood on the ground. Pieces of John were everywhere on the boulder. Don fell back as the other piece of rock fell to the side. Pieces of John's skull coated in his dark hair splattered in red surrounded the grizzly sight. Don's stomach felt uneasy, queasy, a sickness starting to come down into existence. Don began to fall down to the side of the Chariot. The worst feeling possible crashed over Don. How was he going to tell Maureen over the radio? How was he going to tell this to her? He didn't know what to say as he looked down toward the golden sand that sparkled before his eyes.

"May I help you?" Orcono's voice came from behind.

Don propped himself up quickly then aimed the laser pistol at Orcono. He looked younger, in fresh clothes, and more approachable. His long beard was no more as though it had receded to morph into a curly black mustache. His thin eyebrows were replaced by thick eyebrows. He was a foot taller than Don while standing up straight, confidently. He had a strange device wrapped around his waist that resembled a hour glass that was full of blue liquid inside of it that floated up and down.

"Yeah," Don said. "By leaving."

Orcono's blue eyes drifted off toward the bloody mess then back.

"I can help you with that," Orcono said.

"He's dead," Don said. "You can't help a dead man."

"I detect he has been dead more than once," Orcono said. "I can make him undead."

Don stepped in the way.

"He wouldn't want that," Don said. "It was a freak accident. His family is safe. Professor Robinson doesn't cheat death twice."

"Does his wife want him?" Orcono said, cocking a brow up.

"I can't speak for her," Don said.

"Then she would want him back," Orcono said, then tapped on his device.

"He wasn't there before," John's voice from behind Don.

"Professor?" Don turned around with a shocked expression then back toward Orcono. The large piece of boulder was across from John. There wasn't a sign of blood around the scene. As though it had never happened. There were not a sign of bone fragments. John had a hand on his laser pistol looking at Orcono with wariness that turned into concern toward Don.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," John said.

Don looked toward Orcono.

"What did you do?" Don asked.

"I reversed the polarity," Orcono said.

"You made that boulder fall," Don said.

"I have no interest in harming fellow travelers like me. Like you said, it was a freak accident," Orcono said. "I am Orcono the wise galactic traveler and you are members of the Jupiter 2."

"Yes," John said, coming toward Don's side. He turned his attention toward Don. "I get the feeling that something bad happened."

"Uh huh," Don said. "He brought you back."

John turned his attention on to Orcono.

"What kind of traveler are you going about and causing pain and agony for travelers like you?" John asked. "That is hardly something a hitchhiker like you should be doing. You're not gaining any favors over us by showing your powers in a cruel way."

Orcono smiled, widely, in return.

"I like to make my entrance with style," Orcono said.

"Your style has to change," John said.

"It makes it easier for everyone to know just why you shouldn't try to cross me," Orcono said.

"Why would you we cross you?" John asked. "Do you have bad intentions for my family?"

"Not at all," Orcono said, earning a wary look from John.

"Just because you brought me back doesn't mean you're on my good side," John said. "That's not how you make a alliance in space. Nor with us."

"You're different from the others," Orcono said. "You're not afraid."

"We have no reason to be afraid," John said. "You want company on your side. Leaving me dead would have taken all that company away."

"If it were me," Don said. "Would you have undone it?"

"Yes," Orcono said, his eyes indicated otherwise. "I would."

"Where's your ship?" John asked. "Perhaps we can give you a ride back."

"My ship is beyond your comprehension," Orcono said. "You would only be able to see it in the lens of your own. . . and it is currently down right now, can't exactly fly off this planet at the moment."

"So its camouflaged," Don said.

"In a way," Orcono said. "Earthlings have a record of going insane once seeing it."

"We're just passing by this planet," John said. "we have no interest in seeing your space craft."

"As am I," Orcono said. "I had to meet the Robinsons. My colleagues talk about you highly."

"Oh?" John said, raising a brow at first then grew a relieved smile. "Which colleagues are that?"

"The ones that helped you along the way find Alpha Centauri," Orcono said. "I can help you find it."

Don and John shared a suspicious glance.

"Thanks but no thanks," John said.

"Last time we had a offer like that, we had a bad month," Don said. "Everyone involved."

"So that young man was part of your group?" Orcono said.

"His name is Will," John said.

"Love to meet the family," Orcono said.

* * *

The Robot returned to the Jupiter 2 before Smith. Smith returned from his usual activities prepared for a good supper that Maureen had likely made, he saw the Robinsons were huddled at a table listening to their unexpected visitor with rapid attention. Smith's blood ran cold seeing Will, the young man, sitting across from Orcono. Will wasn't a child but a sixteen year old boy, (Smith had to remind himself that) and yet, it was terrifying. Only the robes were not in tatters but well designed, well critiqued to a point. It was bright and colorful compared to the subdued colors that he had seen earlier. The sleeves were crisp to a point even folded to a certain degree. The Robot turned in the direction of Smith in a way staring back at him. Don turned from the table.

"Smith, you're going to like this man!" Don said, laughing. "Strange but likeable. Just like you."

"Not to Doctor Smith," The Robot said,

Don looked over to see Smith was frozen staring at the traveler with his fingers clasped together in a concerning way.

"Come over here, Smith," John called, then turned his attention on to Orcono. Don shrugged it off then turned his attention back on to Orcono. Smith was the kind to over-react when it came to visitors, verbally and physically. "He is always this way when it comes to strangers."

"Space wary has turned him paranoid," Orcono said. "That is forgivable."

"That it is," The Robot agreed.

Smith remained still.

"What are you standing there for?" Will asked, looking up toward Smith. "Mr Orcono has some rich stories to tell."

Smith came up the ramp then turned toward the group.

"I have heard enough rich stories to last me to the end," Smith said, then gave a dismissive wave and zipped into the Jupiter 2.

"Strange fellow," Orcono said.

"That is our Smith for you," Don said.

"Hmm," Orcono said. "So you have resigned yourself of your companion being suspicious of visitors?"

"It is in his nature," John said. "Can't change that."

"People change on their own terms," Orcono said.

"True," John said.

"And he has done a lot of changing in the last six years," Maureen said.

"What kind of changing?" Orcono said.

"I shouldn't say," Maureen said. "I can say that he is better than he was before."

"He was a lot worse in the beginning," John said, in agreement. "First three years were rough."

"We got his eating under control," Maureen said. "Wasn't easy. But we did it."

"Enough about Smith," John said. "What kind of adventures have you been on?"

"Have you ever seen a large black ox?" Orcono asked.

"No," Don and John said.

"I came across one when it had separated from cattle," Orcono said. Smith was listening in poking halfway out of the doorway. "Though, it wasn't a good meeting. We had a quell about survival and I was left behind in the dust. We had a little fight. Kept getting in the way, challenging me, and following me. I ended up capturing it. It was very distressed, kept hurting itself, and lingering in the corner mooing for help. It started to sound depressing but maybe that was my projection of what I felt about the poor thing." Orcono briefly look on with pity. "The cattle came after me in full force. Which was odd because I thought they would adjust to its absence and continue grazing. They destroyed my camp. Everything I held dear to me was destroyed and the only thing I had left was my spaceship that I had hidden."

"Was it a child?" Maureen asked.

"It was the only elder," Orcono said.

"Why you poor thing," Maureen said.

"I killed the cattle but I spared the elder because it wasn't as strong as the others," Smith grew a horrified expression. "The cattle could have killed me in that stampede so I had no choice."

Smith ducked in the Jupiter 2 vanishing out of sight.

"You didn't have to take the elder," John said. "That would have saved you a camp site."

"I realized that afterwards," Orcono said. "I should have killed it first."

"That would have done you a favor," John said.

"It would have," Orcono agreed. "It would have."

* * *

Orcono was studying the equipment of the Jupiter 2's bridge console after dinner. Smith had passed on eating with the Robinsons and their new visitor. John had dismissed it as a 'usual first time meeting a galactic traveler'. Everyone nodded in agreement though the look on Maureen's face easily said she found it odd. The equipment were unique and long lasting. Repairable to a point. It was like looking at familiar yet unfamiliar equipment at the same time. The glowing computers, the cute scanners, and the colorful buttons. He heard the sounds of the elevator come to a stop behind him then the rail be withdrawn and a man approach him. Orcono shifted in the man's direction taking a step aside growing a pleased look on his face.

The camera returned down to below. It felt like yesterday that Maureen tucked Will to bed as a little boy. She shook her mind off the image. Will went into his quarters with a yawn after Penny. John was getting undressed into his PJ's from their shared room. To think they had spent six years out in space was nothing more than a fact of life. Space had become to her a city with buildings that were planets that held unique individuals and environment inside of them. The lack of windows on the lower decks was bothersome at the begining and she found her personal way of dealing with it by visualizing windows that showed random scenes at a time and most of all, her partner being there. Some nights she would go up to the command deck just to see through a real window. She half-heartedly expected Smith with the Robot nearby sitting in one of the chairs listening to the star frequencies and treating it like a radio station. She came aboard the elevator then slid the bar up and pressed the button. The elevator went up to the command deck as she held her hands together.

The elevator reached the command deck only to find that Smith and Orcono were standing in front of the console. Maureen only caught the last bit of the conversation, "Tools of intimidation _elsewhere_ ," as he gestured toward the hour glass attached to the golden waist band with a wave of his finger. Orcono didn't seem to be happy at first from the reply. He started to reply when Smith turned his attention off him then greeted her. The tension in the air between the two men evaporated. A pleased smile grew on her face, quite relieved to see him at his usual jabbing and her concerns about him faded. Orcono pressed a button on the device wrapped around his waist. Smith leaned forward placing a hand on the side of his forehead. He tipped forward coming to a standstill once Maureen's hand was placed onto his shoulder. Orcono lightly tapped on the soft, small button on the side.

"Are you okay, Smith?" Maureen said, as Smith leaned up.

Smith's eyes fluttered open to face Orcono.

There was a brief look of fear in Smith's eyes toward Orcono.

The fear vanished in a second replaced by a calm and familiar easy going gaze.

"I am fine, madame," Smith replied. "I was just telling him that I am camping at a nearby cave tonight."

"You're mad," Orcono said.

"Quite sane, thank you," Smith said.

"Why?" Maureen asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Your visitor is a very unique character," Smith replied. "And since he is staying over, it is best that I stay far away as possible as I can be cranky in the morning." her eyebrow settled down at the reply in acceptance.

"As is your physician," Orcono said.

"Why thank you, _sir_ ," Smith replied.

"We have a little understanding between each other," Orcono said.

"It is about time you didn't accuse a visitor of being someone they're not," Maureen said.

"He does this often?" Orcono asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Often enough," Maureen said. "Smith, why were you not at dinner?"

Smith looked over to Orcono then toward Maureen.

"I had dinner," Smith supplied. "See you in the morning, madame."

Smith walked off then picked up his survival kit and went out the door.

"He must be more cautious than you think about visitors," Orcono said.

It was true. All the times that Smith had accused visitors of everything imaginable and they were everything that he had said they were. Only getting caught by them as a result becoming a captive, a sacrifice, as a acquaintance, or a slave. Some of the details were wrong in some retrospects in these situations but still right in that they were not good at first. The times had changed from where he held back on accusing them straight forward with the Robinsons around to doing everything he could to staying away from them as possible. Specifically for his safety since he knew what they were capable of. Which was very eerie since that exactly was what Smith was doing around Orcono. Orcono left her be.

She looked up toward the distance in concern toward the vanishing figure.

The Robot was on his normal nightly patrol across from the doors to the Jupiter 2.

John came from behind Maureen then walked over to her side.

"Unable to sleep?" John asked

"What with all the excitement about Orcono," Maureen said. "Been a while since we had a animated storyteller at the table."

"Last week," John said. "It feels like more than that."

"A year," Maureen said. "John, I have a strange feeling about Orcono."

"Oh?" John asked. "What kind of feeling is this?"

"Can't put my finger on it," Maureen said, shaking her head as John placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sure that nothing will come of it," John said.

"I hope," Maureen said, taking John's hand and gave it a squeeze as he looked toward her softly.

* * *

Smith didn't appear that morning at breakfast. It was odd coming from the routinely consistent man who couldn't be trusted with handling technology or helping them with something that related to it for that matter. Orcono stood up from the table all the while thanking Maureen. Will was staring at the empty seat then off to the man feeling like something was wrong. Something was very off. It was only after breakfast was Will able to check on his dear friend. The Robot tagged along with Will leaving the site.

"What's wrong, Will?" Maureen asked.

"I am concerned about Doctor Smith," Will said. "So I am going to look for him."

"He did go out late to spend the night in a cave," Maureen said.

"But he would have told me," Will said. "And made a scene abut it."

"He didn't tell you. . ." Maureen said. It slowly dawned on Maureen the odd deviation in his behavior. "That doesn't sound like him."

"It doesn't," Will said. "I know which cave he would spend the night in."

"Can I go with you?" Maureen asked. "There's something I have to talk about with him."

"Sure," Will said.

The small group made their way from the Jupiter 2. They came to a familiar mountain that they had stopped at weeks ago when looking for Duetronium fuel to mine. There was a long, wide ledge that lead up to the mouth of a cave. The Robot stood guard from below. Maureen and Will climbed up the long ledge then came to the cave. Maureen held her hand out stopping Will from going in then gave him the stop gesture. The sixteen year old nodded then stepped aside. Maureen went into the dimly light cave then looked around to see there was disturbed, cluttered sand around the room.

"Smith?" Maureen called. "Are you alright?"

There was a groan.

"I feel incredibly stiff and very, very, strange," the reply relieved Maureen.

"You missed breakfast," Maureen said.

"Breakfast?" Smith said, then there was a thud. He got up to his feet and lightly brushed off the sand from his colorful civilian wear. "I stayed up too late."

"That you did," Maureen agreed.

Smith approached Maureen earning a strange bewildered look from her.

"Madame?" he took a step forward with concerned, clasped hands. "Is there something wrong? Is my hair unkempt?" Smith combed over his hair. "I had forgotten to take my brush along for this overnight visit."

He took another step toward Maureen, concerned.

"You've turned to stone," Maureen said.

Smith walked into the light then looked down toward his hand that visibly trembled.

"Oh no," Smith said. "No, no, no!" he looked up toward Maureen. "I checked this cave thoroughly!"

The face that normally changed to his feelings remained in a bored expression in a way that was freaky. A scared voice was coming out of a unchanging face. Maureen took a step toward the unnervingly calm, well composed doctor. Smith felt along his once smooth, small hand to feel it was rough and hard. It reminded him of how he had chipped away at making his sculpture using the tools. The feel of the uneven, not-done-well sculpture that was uncomfortable to touch throughout the creative process behind it. He looked up toward the better composed woman who reached her hand out.

"Madame!" Smith shot back, as he was back inside the shadows. "Don't."

"You might not-" Maureen said.

"You might turn into a statue, too," Smith said.

Maureen slowly took her hand back while looking toward him, sympathetically.

"We will do everything in our power to help you," Maureen said.

"Last time it was my own doing that saved me, and I am afraid this time . ." Smith started. "This time I _am_ doomed," Smith shook his head, in dismay. "Doomed."

"You are not doomed," Maureen said, as Smith stepped back. "Not while you still have a chance."

"Mom, what's going on?" Will asked. "What happened to Doctor Smith?"

"Will, stay outside," Maureen said, as Will ducked out from the cave.

"You could have another golden touch situation in your hands, madame," Smith turned away from Maureen.

Maureen stepped away from him.

"Could be," Maureen said.

"Yes," Smith agreed, softly. "It could be."

Smith lifted his head up toward where he had fallen out of as she went out the mouth of the cave. Smith turned away from the mouth of the cave rubbing along his jaw that seemed clean shaven. Smith felt where his eyes should be only to feel a hard, rounded stone. It seemed his eyes were stuck facing forward. Maureen and Will's shapes could be seen in the light then they retreated leaving the mouth of the cave then went down the ledge and the scene turned to black. The camera moved away from the dark door to the galley's interior into the Jupiter 2. John turned in the direction of Maureen with his hands on his hips wearing a baffled expression on his face standing in the galley.

"And he's turned to stone?" John asked.

Maureen nodded.

"He did," Maureen said.

"I find it hard to believe that cave is capable of turning people to stone," John said. "Every one of us touched it."

"He stayed longer in the cave," Maureen said.

"It seems that your feeling from last night was a warning," John said.

"That it does," Maureen said. "I am not surprised for him."

"He attracts the worst of all situations wherever we go," John said. "This could be the cherry on his apple pie." Maureen looked off as she looked back at a memory. Her eyes darting from side to side then registered, looking back at John as though she had realized a very important piece of information and there was skepticism. "What is it?"

"Orcono might had a part in that," Maureen said

"Might?" John asked, leaning against the table. "There was a altercation?"

"A civil discussion more like it," Maureen said. " I saw him press a button on his hour glass gadget."

"And then Smith became stone the following morning," John said. "That is very circumstantial."

"I don't like these circumstances," Maureen said, as John's hands balled into fists.

"We offered him shelter and then he turns around. . ." John said. "Obviously, Smith must have done something to him that we don't know." he had a small shrug on the matter. "Until then, we're not going to let him come near the Jupiter."

"What about Smith?" Maureen asked.

"Whatever happened," John said. "I am sure it can be undone with a apology."

"I don't know about that," Maureen said. "He tends to flub his apologies."

"I know just the person to make sure he does it right," John said, earning a pleased smile from Maureen.

* * *

Will came to the mouth of the cave with the Robot standing guard. Smith's survival pack was set up, neatly. Will's eyes adjusted to the dark allowing him to see Smith's figure dangling from the crevice of his resting place. His long legs dangling against the surface. Smith was singing to himself a song that didn't have any meaning or make sense to him at all while trying to keep his hopes up. And he was most certainly failing. Will approached Smith's figure then looked up in his direction.

"You can become human after you apologize to Orcono," Will said.

"What did I do to him?" Smith asked. "I have done nothing but been polite."

"I don't know. . ." Will said. "insulted him, stole something of his, lied to him-"

"I did not lie to him," Smith cut Will off.

"I know you better than that," Will said.

"He appeared to me as a old man yesterday," Smith said. "and you see, we didn't exactly hit it off."

"Well, what did you offer?" Will asked.

"A survival pack under the ruse that I was spending the night out here," Smith said. "It was the least I could do. His companions could come back for him." he shook his head. "You see, he claimed they had abandoned him with little to no food several days ago. He didn't want help from a group of people but one. Which happened to be me. He could forage on his own for food, find a passerby to take him in, and apparently, he was unsatisfied of my little kind offer."

"You should have told mom and dad about it," Will said.

"And I would have at dinner," Smith said.

"You would have never mentioned him," Will said

"If he were interested in survival then he would have seeked out the ship in his elderly appearance instead of going to me," Smith said. "Nor have turned himself young, again. Which could only mean that what he was doing was a test. A test to see if I were kind or not." Smith had a long pause. Will couldn't see what he was doing. Was he feeling guilt? Horror? Regret? ". . . like the Beast from Beauty and the Beast."

"Uh huh," Will said, nodding.

"Will, you don't believe me?" Smith asked, sounding hurt.

"He didn't exactly come with a rose," Will said. "and you're not a monster," Smith was silent. "The only thing he did in his mind was turn you into what he thought of you at the time."

"A statue," Smith said. "Am I that boring?"

"Not that," Will said.

"Heartless?" Smith asked, putting his hand where his heart was. "I don't have a heart." He lowered his hand down to his lap. "I don't have a heart."

"You're a animated statue for now," Will said. "You could lose your soul, become stiff, and be forever left in one position like the rest of your face over time." Smith rubbed his neck. "No one is going to be happy about that if you don't apologize and stay this way," Smith looked down toward Will. "But with care you'll make it."

"I will not allow it," Smith said. "I will not allow for the Jupiter 2 to be turned into _that_ kind of home! I will not be the source of more misery!"

"What makes you think we'll be miserable?" Will asked, raising a brow. "I won't mind."

"Statues, statues, statues are different from elderly," Smith said.

"The Jupiter 2 is not just our home, it's yours, too," Will said.

"I rather deteriorate in this cave," Smith said, his arms folded.

"Falling apart as the years fly by?" Will asked. "Being eroded? Not being able to interact with others?"

"It is better than falling apart in front of you and your siblings," Smith said. "It's for the best."

Will shook his head, appalled.

"That is not for the best!" Will said. "The Robot will miss you, Major West will miss you, Judy will miss you, Penny will miss you-"

"You will miss me," Smith said.

"So you gotta apologize!" Will insisted. "Or I will apologize for you."

"No," Smith said. "You shouldn't."

"It is not the first time," Will said.

"You're a young man, William," Smith said. "You should apologize for things that _you_ did. Not what your dear friend Doctor Smith did."

"I am doing it alone," Will said, then turned around from Smith and headed toward the exit. He exited the cave then came to the Robot's side.

The Robot's head whirred toward Will.

"I HAVE DETECTED ORCONO'S LIFE FORM IS FIFTY-EIGHT MILES AWAY," The Robot loudly announced. "SOUTH EAST."

"Good!" Will said. "Sounds like we will get there easily."

The Robot and Will stifled back laughter.

"AFFIRMATIVE." The Robot said, loudly. The Robot's head bobbed up. "MY SENSORS DETECT HIS ABSENCE."

"Uh huh," Will said. "He really is the coward."

"AS WE ALL KNOW, DOCTOR SMITH LACKS A BACKBONE," The Robot said. "YOUR DENIAL IS FORGIVABLE."

"He can't go on and apologize to a harmless man," Will walked down the slope toward the lower ground. "Doctor Smith is a coward not a Colonel."

"THAT HE IS," The Robot shouted, wheeling after Will. The Robot turned back in the direction of the cave. "HIS FATE IS FITTING. BEING TURNED TO STONE. ONLY A STONE DOES NOT MOVE IN THE FACE OF DANGER. HE BELONGS IN THE STONE AGE!"

The Robot wheeled after Will.

* * *

"WAIT FOR ME, WAIT FOR ME, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Smith called from the distance.

Will looked down toward his watch then back up toward the Robot.

"I guess I owe you, Robot," Will said.

"Check and mate," The Robot said, holding his arms out wide as though making up for a smug grin.

Will looked over to notice the change in Smith more clearly. He noticed the once colorful outfit had become dark gray just as stone. The lines on his forehead had turned into rounded bumps. The outfit shared the same texture, no longer was it the thick and soft cotton black shirt on top of the yellow turtle neck. He was covered in dirt as though he had some difficulty tailing after them. Smith came to Will's side, standing shoulder to shoulder, at full height with the young man being slightly taller than the doctor.

"I knew you'll come," Will said, slapping the man's stone back with a smile.

"By slandering my name," Smith said.

"It was necessary," The Robot said.

"It would have more meaning coming from you rather than from me," Will said.

"Clever boy," Smith said, then glared toward the Robot who's arms went back into his shell. "It was your idea."

"It was both our idea," The Robot said.

"And the insults. . ." Will said.

"Those were genuine," The Robot said.

"That I can tell," Smith said, then walked on ahead of them.

"At least he is going to apologize," Will said, glancing toward the Robot.

A short scream erupted from Smith. The dark stone figure came back toward the two holding his hand that was turning into dust falling apart like dry sand. The Robot's head bobbed up in alarm then turned in the direction that Smith had came from and back toward him. The hand continued to fall apart before Will's eyes in a terrifying kind of way, quickly. Will's attention dazed off in shock in a way that could be equated to a thousand yard stare.

"This means we're going the wrong way," The Robot said.

"MY HAND IS GONE. MY HAND. MY HANNND!" Smith cried. "Look at what you did, bubble headed booby!"

"It was not my fault," The Robot said. "My sensors could not have detected that!"

"You can detect danger," Smith stepped forward past Will. "OF COURSE YOU COULD DETECT THAT!"

The Robot wheeled back from Smith.

"Step any closer and I will saw off your OTHER hand, Doctor Smith," The Robot's long dark arms mimicked a motion that wrestlers made as they circled each other.

"You wouldn't dare!" Smith said.

"Stone is not my friend and I will jealously protect my recently cleaned metal!" The Robot said, Smith step forward and The Robot's claws cackled with sizzling electricity.

"Calm down, calm down, you two," Will rammed himself in between the steaming duo. He both hands on their chests stopping the altercation from unfolding. "Now is not the time to panic-" Will turned toward Smith only to see that he wasn't there so he lowered his hand. Will could feel eyes staring at his back so he turned toward the right. He saw the cowering man standing back away from them at the corner of the valley holding onto his stumped hand. Will approached the trembling statue. "Doctor Smith, it's going to be okay."

"No, it's not going to be okay. It is not okay. My other hand could be next!" Smith said, frantically. "I could become a amputee!" His tone turned to a horrified one. "A double amputee!"

"You are not going to become a double amputee," Will said, placing a hand on Smith's shoulder. "and Orcono will back that-" Will looked down to see Smith's right hand seemed like it had been chopped off clean. The alarming, stone-to-sand process had ceased. His left hand with the large ring was untouched. He didn't have a right wrist. "We'll make up a new hand for you after we get back to the Jupiter."

Smith looked up toward Will.

"Why are you so kind to me?" Smith asked. "Don't give me that 'because you're my friend' rubbish."

"Someone has to be," Will said. "You think you bring out the worst for us. I don't see what makes you think that but you are under some kind of illusion in your head. You did bring out the worst for us in the beginning but that has changed. Remember last week how we rescued a princess and her consort?"

"Indeed, indeed," Smith said, then watched Will raise his brows. "I did good then."

"You brought her consort over and we devised a way to save them," Will said. "My favorite part was meeting the knights."

"I particularly enjoyed the part where I was knighted by their version of Queen Elizabeth," The Robot said.

"You're big, cheesy baboons," Smith said, walking off with a wave using his stubbed hand.

The Robot and Will went after Smith.

* * *

"Isn't that the Jupiter 2?" Will asked.

"No," The Robot said. "It isn't."

"It looks just like her," Will said.

"She looks younger, William," Smith said. "And the hydroponics are not out."

"My sensors cannot compute what is generating this figure," The Robot said.

"Wow," Will said, in awe. "This is more advanced than you are."

"My sensors detect one lifeform," The Robot said.

"Orcono," Smith said, distastefully.

"I got a laser pistol on me," Will said. "Should he want something else. . . he's not getting it."

"How about you stay outside and I do the apologizing?" Smith suggested.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Doctor Smith," Will said.

"You're too smart for your own good, William," Smith placed a hand on Will's shoulder.

"I learned from the best teachers," Will said.

The Jupiter 2 didn't appear to be six years older. She lacked the faint scars that she had earned in a hard long struggles in space and planet-side. Smith didn't seem that far older than he was when he first joined the family. It was like aging had decided to take a vacation on him while it kept on marching on for the Robinsons. Smith let go of Will's shoulder then turned away from the young man. The statue humanoid felt young standing before the other Jupiter 2. He placed a hand on her hull feeling cold, flat metal that wasn't warm and vibrating. He saw his dark gray reflection from the Jupiter's hull.

"What is the weather this afternoon, Robot?" Smith asked.

"Cloudy with a chance of danger, thirty-two percent chance of reconciliation, seventy-three percent chance of survival," Smith took his hand off the hull then went up the ramp followed by Will and the Robot. "and twenty percent of thunderstorms."

Will pressed the side button to the hatch then watched it suddenly open into a very large bridge. Smith hid behind the Robot, clinging onto his metal frame, looking over in terror. There were thin braids in the shapes of spider webs in the distance faintly seen by the artificial light dimly illuminating the room. The technology around the place seemed to be in disrepair, badly aged, and very alien in origin. It seemed so different the way the wires were connected to different parts that seemed fragile to touch the way it hung. Will looked around cautiously taking out his laser pistol then slowly entered the bridge. The Robot wheeled in with Smith still clinging on, cowardly. Smith stepped off the Robot. The doors closed unexpectedly behind the Robot and Smith. Smith screamed, hiding behind the Robot front half. Will's boots crushed the pieces of glass underneath.

"For a statue, you have quite the vocals," The Robot said.

"Shush, booby!" Smith snapped, stepping off the Robot's treads and came to his side.

"Orcono!" Will called. "Orcono!"

Will looked around the equipment that softly beeped surrounding them.

"Danger, Will Robinson," The Robot announced. "Danger!" The Robot extended its claws prepared to fire.

"If you want this to end civil, you ought to lower your weapons," Orcono said, appearing behind the Robot then yanked the power pack off and dropped it to the floor with a clack then the laser pistol flew out of Will's hand landing beside the Robot. "You're not here for a peaceful resolution."

"It's not bad to come with a laser pistol in case it turns out otherwise," Will said. Smith hid behind the Robot. "If you've heard about my folks then you would have been prepared for this situation."

"I am in surprise you care about this elder," Orcono said. "He's not worth the trouble."

Will looked over toward Smith as he recalled the story from earlier. No wonder he had left the Jupiter 2.

"Doctor Smith, apologize to him," Will said.

"I'm sorry, I should have taken your issue to the Robinsons first and kept you out of my hair," Smith said, quickly, then lowered himself out of Orcono's line of sight.

"I don't accept," Orcono said.

"If Doctor Smith proved your assumptions wrong then he could have this undone," Will asked. "Correct?"

"It all depends on what you are asking for." Orcono said. "This earthling fits being a statue for his miserable, cold life."

"If I get this right, you're forcing him to a slow and painful death," Will said.

 _William_. . . The name lingered in his mind. Smith stepped to the Robot's side. He wanted to tell him, _let me go_. He knew Will wouldn't let him go easily. He wasn't a sixteen year old in his eyes but a stubborn, insistent ten year old with freckles. He understood the comment unlike Orcono who was standing there like he had crashed and burned enough that he had to be rebooted. Smith reached his hand out for the little boy inside. Instead, his hand placed onto the sixteen year old's shoulder.

"Not painful to him," Orcono said, wearing a confused and baffled expression.

"Painful to my folks and the Robot," Will said. "You are going to accept this apology and turn him back."

"I rather that I hear your idea," Orcono said.

"Your idea sounds ideal right about now, and do know, I readily believe in you." Smith pat on the young man's shoulder. "However, if it's my time then it is my time."

"It isn't to me," Will said. "What if he showed compassion and helped you with a little problem you have?"

"He is incapable of that," Orcono said.

"That is where you're wrong," Will said. "He has showed that countless times. And your friends might be the bad sort if they told you otherwise."

"I offered you a survival pack!" Smith said, then ducked behind the Robot. "What more did you want?"

"Your sympathy, empathy, _and_ compassion," Orcono said. "I sensed none from you!"

"Some of us don't have that," Smith retorted.

"He helped me and my siblings more times than I can count," Will said. "Even the Robot. He is the one who taught me how to fix him!" He looked over in the direction of Smith, apologetically, before adding with his eyes turned on Orcono. "Before he became the most incompetent human to fix the Robot."

"What kind of doctor is he?" Orcono asked.

"Many things," Will said, glancing over toward Smith and back over toward Orcono. "If you got a problem, he can fix it."

"He's not just a doctor, you say," Orcono said. "I will turn you back in exchange for some of your service."

"No, no, no, no," Smith said, then turned toward Will. "I can't do that! I can't! I made a promise never to do that again!"

"Do what?" Will asked, innocently. "What promise are you referring to? You have broken a great many. It's hard to keep track with you."

Smith turned toward Orcono with a unchanged, bored facial expression.

"That's what you want," Smith said. "You could have asked."

"You refused the first time," Orcono said. "So that is the reason why your mechanical friend was so intent on telling you to say yes."

From behind the bored mask, Smith was horrified. So the distinct, scary memory of throwing up shells and blood and choking-it had happened. It wasn't just his imagination. It wasn't a nightmare. He had suppressed the beginning of the conversation intentionally. Thrown back in his face it wasn't the right time to remember seeing pink shells spilled in front of him covered in his blood. Feeling a large shell lodging in his throat threatening to stay in place, losing air, his eyes stinging in tears, his lips stinging from cuts, his vision dimming then finding himself standing back up speaking to a frail and thin man.

Will scanned Smith with his eyes then back on toward Orcono.

"What more did he have to refuse?" Will asked, concerned.

Smith approached Orcono coming to his side.

"Tell me," Smith said, softly. "And leave _him_ out of it."

Orcono grew a pleased smile

"You must wait in a cell after our business has been done," Orcono said, matching the whispery tone. "More effective at undoing things like these twenty-four hours afterwards."

"What kind of business do you want me to do?" Smith asked.

"You won't like what I will need," Orcono said. "Might not understand the method I am doing."

"Try me," Smith said.

"I need the full hundred percent of your brain to repair my ship using the repair-do-helmet," Orcono said. "Takes a Earthling."

It was in that moment Smith understood why he had refused in the first encounter. He had said no to another wrong person. Concern about brain damage and being in control of his faculties around his family had given him the incentive to say no. When he considered it, after what Orcono had done to him and could be capable of doing to others then it was clear to him. If he said no this time, it could be Will who would pay the price. He couldn't refuse this time around. Just what Orcono likely wanted after all. It wasn't a test, it was lobbying to get what he wanted. Smith lowered his head.

"Would I be the same?" Smith asked.

"Not sure," Orcono said, Smith raised his head up. "You may be the same."

"I'll do it in exchange they get out of here alive and well armed," Smith said, pointing his stump over his shoulder. "No harm comes to them."

Orcono had a toothy smile in return.

"I'll be sure of it," Orcono looked toward Will. "We have a deal, Will Robinson."

"Good," Will said, as Smith stepped back boredly from Orcono. Will approached Orcono with a pleased smile. "Let's shake on it."

"My pleasure," Orcono said, then took Will's hand.

Will was yanked back from Orcono losing his grip then landed to the floor across from Smith with his slide being stopped by the Robot's treads. Smith was standing toe to toe with Orcono.

"Do that one more time," Smith said. "One more time." Smith was motionless with a threatening tone in his voice. "I dare you." He was face to face with Orcono while his left hand was closed in a fist.

"Do what one more time?" Orcono asked. "Eviscerate him?"

Smith's fingers were held tightly against the palm of his hand.

"Doctor Smith!" Will said, bolting up to his feet. "Don't!"

Smith delivered a hard punch into Orcono's stomach sending him hunched over then the traveler's head was knocked down to Smith's knee. Smith delivered a sucker punch using his stump knocking Orcono on the floor. He grabbed Orcono up by the hair then smashed the hour glass multiple times with his bare stump. Sparks erupted from the device as did little, friendly familiar beeps that grew weak and weaker. He knocked Orcono over toward a panel where the traveler hit his head against it leaving a gash on his head. Will stepped in Smith's way. Orcono was groaning on his side. Will could sense the older man was radiating pure rage. The kind of rage that could power immortal roman armies for centuries until no one was left. Smith turned in the direction of the young man. The pure rage radiating off him slowly dissipated until there was not a negative vibe coming from him.

"You don't need this," Will said.

" _You_ do," Smith said, his left hand placed on Will's shoulder. "You do. . . Dear William."

Orcono stood up.

"And they say you're too cowardly to attack first," Orcono said.

Smith stared back at Orcono, disturbingly.

* * *

The scene turned brighter and brighter until it had revealed to be the Jupiter 2's perimeter. It was light out indicating that the trio hadn't been gone long. The Robinsons were sitting at the blue table listening to Will's animated recount of the tale that was seemingly being exaggerated. There were was a notable empty spot resting beside Will. Debbie the Bloop was sitting in Penny's lap softly blooping to herself.

"Orcono told me that he would send the Robot back first with a gift before Doctor Smith comes back," Will recounted the tale. "He reassured me that he wouldn't try to harm the traveler any further if I did not stick around."

"I doubt that," Don said. "If they are working together on uneven grounds, Smith might have gotten himself into a worse mess."

"You saw he attacked Orcono with one hand," John added. "Who's to say that fight didn't continue after you left?"

"Orcono needs Doctor Smith," Will said.

"So much so that he had to provoke violence from him?" John asked, raising a eyebrow.

"That part I don't understand," Will said, leaning back into the chair. "I am stumped."

"It sounds like he just needs one thing from him and that's just being his physical entertainment," Maureen said. "I heard they call it being a masochist."

"I think I know how Smith was provoked," Don said, disturbed glancing off toward John.

John sighed, clasping his hands together, then closed his eyes in a way that showed he knew what happened. Orcono had quickly became a unpredictable threat. He had been around the Robinsons for one day. Enough time to show his true colors. Even when most of their visitors had been threats, it did not apply to their innocent companions. Many times these companions needed help getting out of a desperate situation which either amounted to talking the visitor out of what they were doing and came to be a much safer companionship. And many times, while solving a problem to the situation it called for members of the Robinson family to be captured.

"If Smith doesn't come back tomorrow night then we're going back for him," John said. "With Will taking us there."

"Hopefully, he'll be back," Will said. "and complaining about having to be used as a tool."

Don chuckled in return, bemused.

"Speaking of being used as a tool," John said. "We don't know if he will come back with a hand or not."

"Robot can design him a claw if he comes back without one," Will said.

Slowly, Penny began to laugh.

"What's got you cracking up?" Don asked, looking toward the rosy cheeked woman.

"They will be brothers by claw," Penny said. "Claw brothers."

Then Don began to laugh, Judy, Will, and so did the other members of the family.

Debbie clapped her hands together with a wide grin then loudly attempted a laugh.

* * *

Will was seated in the same chair waiting for Smith's return. He was sitting in his chair, snoring away with his arms folded and his head was tilted up toward the sky. Maureen took John to the side, it was very late in the next day and neither of their friends had quite returned. Don went into the Jupiter 2 then came back out with three laser pistol belts. Judy was old enough to hold the fort and volunteered to stay up late. Not often did Maureen join the men on a rescue mission but when she did, it was normally when it was decided that it was the best course. John and Maureen slid the Chariot out of the Jupiter 2 in its folded up model then began the unfolding. It didn't take long for the transport to become large and ready for carry the Robinsons. Don came out of the Jupiter after putting Will into his cabin.

"It's the Robot!" Don said.

The three Robinsons caught up with the Robot.

"Professor, Major, Mrs Robinson. . ." The Robot said. "Urgh. . . "

"What happened?" John asked.

"I feel sick," The Robot said. "too. . . much. . . information." The Robot hurled over onto Don's shoulder.

"Robot, can you lead us to Orcono's ship?" Maureen asked.

"Doctor. . . Smith. . . is . . . not . . . coming," The Robot said.

"I don't see how appealing Smith is to him as a prisoner," Don said. "Bad idea in history of bad ideas."

"Urgh, my memory banks. . ." The Robot whined.

"Can you?" John pressed.

The Robot propped himself up and its arms were sent back inside its shell.

"I can. . . do my best. ." The Robot then added. "to guide you there."

"That's all we need," John said.

"Affirm. . . ative," The Robot said, with a groan.

The Robot rolled toward the Chariot.

"Robot," Don said, coming to the Robot. "Why don't you delete some of the new information?"

"Nega. . tive," The Robot said, then leaned against the Chariot. "Information important."

"Just how important is it?" John asked.

"Very," The Robot said, then wheeled up into the Chariot.

"Did Doctor Smith speak to you?" John asked.

"Nega. . tive," The Robot said, slowly rolling up the stairs.

"Poor Robot," Maureen said. "It sounds like he has a tape ache."

"I wouldn't want to be him," John said, as Don went in after the Robot.

"Why would Orcono do that to him. . ." Maureen said. "That is cruel."

"We'll find that out, Maureen," John said, stroking her shoulder then went up into the Chariot with Maureen.

The Chariot drove in the direction of Orcono's ship after everyone was seated. Whether Orcono liked it or not, he was going to leave this planet without Smith. He knew that what they wanted wouldn't be able to be done by Smith. And he would die surrounded by strangers fed up with him. He could see it in his mind. He had always known that is what would happen had Smith find a way to Alpha Centauri for the family (Smith always attracted aliens, _always_ ) or to Earth without finding out any sooner that these intentions were not what he thought. The image of Smith running from danger only to be shot in the back, set to kill or stun, it was disturbing. John was driving the Chariot through the scenery listening following to the Robot's instructions.

"The information in my data banks has become clear," The Robot said.

"What is it, Robot?" Don asked.

"I have determined . . ." The Robot paused between each small sentence fragments. "they are . . . coordinates."

"What kind of coordinates?" Don asked.

"I cannot be certain," The Robot said, sickly. "I am still determining."

"Can you give us a rough idea?" Don asked.

"When I know then you will know," The Robot said.

Don was uneasy about the coordinates as it slowly occurred to the trio what that could mean. The Chariot sped up leaving a trail of dust behind. The Robot was rocking from side to side shouting out directions. The chances that Orcono was going to be leaving the planet were high. He could be leaving at any moment. Preparing to take lift off. It would spell the heartbreak for the Robinsons. Not just for the Robinsons but mainly for the Robot and Will. The Robot denied that it had a heart but the tale that Will had spun regarding the center of the Robot that he had something like it.

"Jupiter 2 to Chariot," Penny's voice came over.

"Chariot here," Maureen said.

"Where are you?" Penny asked.

"We're going on a little trip, Penny," Maureen said. "We'll be back in a hour."

"Okay," Penny said. "I'm putting Debbie to bed."

"We'll be back before you know it," Maureen said. "Is Judy sleeping?"

"She was asleep when I came out," Penny said.

"Wake her up," Maureen said.

"See you soon. Jupiter out."

Maureen put the radio receiver down.

* * *

The Chariot came to a stop in front of Orcono's lair. The Robot was advised to remain behind. One by one they got out of the chariot then looked around. Don didn't like the uncanny valley. He took his laser pistol out leaving it held by his side. Don had a bad feeling about what lay inside the Jupiter 2 double. He looked over toward the two Robinsons then back toward the Jupiter. It was unsettling not seeing the lights on. The platform leading up wasn't covered by sand. He walked toward the side to observe there wasn't even the chairs being visible except for the cryostasis pods, the astronavigator, and the console. He could see it was a Jupiter by the outside and since Orcono had told them earlier it was just a illusion, it wasn't exactly the welcoming kind. It was haunting to him at first look in a way that was abandoned. As though the occupants inside had left it a very long time ago.

"Of everything he could give a illusion of, we see it as the Jupiter," Don said.

"Convenient?" John said. "It's too specific."

"We have come across many spaceships," Maureen said. "It could have been a ugly illusion."

"I don't think I would have liked it if it were worse," Don admitted.

"A form that we are comfortable with," John muttered to himself. "Let's go in."

John came up the ramp holding hands with Maureen so Don followed them. Maureen pressed the side button to the hatch. The first door to the air-lock came open and so did the second door. Bright, gentle purple light poured out of the space ship to the darkness letting out shades of purple varying in intensity. John walked in first to the scenery. They came to a stop at the center of the ship that the classic bridge alien aesthetic at the front that included a wide screen that had a set of crystals set in front of it on both sides. The bright lighting was coming from the light fixtures from above them that were rounded. There were three wide, glowing light purple triangle sets on the rounded cieling that highlighted the colorful aqua blue paint job contrasted against the faint color of light illuminating from the screens that seemed to be complex at best from afar. There were lines of colorful beads hanging in the doorways ever so carelessly. The floor was a dark blue compared to the light blue theme about the room.

"I don't understand you," Orcono said, appearing behind the Robinsons. "Did you not get the message of the story?"

The group turned in the direction of the traveler.

"We did," John said.

"You would rather die rescuing your friend rather than going home. . . " Orcono said.

"We are strange like that," Don said.

"He is the only Earthling doctor that we know out here," Maureen said.

"I didn't mention it's a lifetime kind of thing keeping my ship intact," Orcono said. "You see he is the ship just without his personality. Ship needs a Earthling brain to operate and apparently, he is the most willing Earthling who excels on math. I slipped in some coordinates to your intended destination to your Robot."

Orcono gestured toward a colorful box that had a black screen gently coming out of the cieling. The black screen simmered to life to display a snoring Smith faintly breathing. There were multiple sets of thin, glowing blue wires that went through his stump. It was seen through the dark fabric ever so brightly that it went toward his head. It seemed to outline passages of his brain from under the skull. Maureen loudly gasped and covered her mouth. The snoring was small and weak compared to the strong, loud snores often heard when Smith took his famous fifteen minute naps. Don felt sick to his stomach. With a strong grip, John grabbed Don by the arm stopping him from going after Orcono. Don's hands were in fists.

"We're not leaving without Smith," John replied.

"Why?" Orcono asked.

"Because we are human," Maureen said. "we wouldn't be human if we left him with you."

"Sympathy," Orcono said. "You want to free him in the exchange that you don't go home."

"There's better ways of going to Alpha Centauri," John said. "We go together or not at all."

Orcono's eyes drifted off toward the unconscious doctor then back toward them.

"I believed that you would be happy with the arrangement," Orcono said. "It is not a bad arrangement given the other kinds are more severe. . . I would take that if I were you. Both parties alive in the aftermath and happy about it."

John shook his head.

"My children wouldn't," John said.

"And so would I," Maureen said.

"Nor would I like it," Don said. "Not one bit."

"Would it help if you knew he was happy about it?" Orcono asked.

"No," John said. "You weren't being honest to him. That's keeping him as a slave. No payment, not telling the truth, and he has no say in the matter."

"Smith and I don't share the best of all friendships but I believe he would have a lot to say on this matter," Don said. "You didn't give him the fine print."

"Even Earthlings have to read the fine print," Maureen said.

"He understood the fine print alright," Orcono said, then Maureen looked up toward John and they turned their attention back on to Orcono.

"Can't we say goodbye to him face to face?" John asked. "Before we leave him."

"Leave him?" Don asked.

"It's for the best, Don," John said. "He knew what he was walking into."

"I will be leaving in a hour," Orcono said. "You can always say goodbye to him in. He is the ship after all. Except, you have to call him by computer."

"That's not the same," Don said, as John let go of Don's shoulder.

"What happens to his body?" Maureen asked.

"I will get rid of that after leaving his brain but keep his brain," Orcono said. "The ship will make sure he never regains consciousness." Don was visibly crushed.

"Never. . ." Don said.

"Understood," John said. "We need directions to his cell."

"Three turns to the left, straight down, four turns, and turning left, you should see the cell," Orcono said. "The center exit is the direction you should start with." Orcono put a hand on the side of his ear with a strange look on his face that was brief then it faded. "Pardon me, I have some pressing communications to go on in here."

* * *

The small group left the bridge. John contemplated how to best handle the situation. It didn't feel like having to address a computer that was using Smith's intelligence and brain power to keep it together. How many times had this happened to desperate Earthlings to escape or save their friends? How many times had Orcono had done this to a unsuspecting group and made them leave without a member? How many sacrifices were taken to keep this ship afloat? How long did their brains last being used by a spaceship? These questions were unsettling. The very thought that it could happen to someone else made Don's stomach twist. They came to a stop in front of the cell where Smith was laid against the wall, weakly snoring.

Don turned away from the body as though it was very painful to look at.

"This has to stop," Don said. "This can't continue."

"I agree," John said. "But I don't see any way how we can stop this from happening, again."

"Think of it this way," Maureen said. "Smith's brain is a new system in a old computer. If the computer has any form of personality that is being used so the old one can be suppressed in favor of it then it must have some form of moral values. We could have some cooperation with it."

"If he is the ship, don't you think it would have made any effort to communicate with us?" Don said. "Doesn't it have to be acknowledged in order for it to communicate?" He pinched his forehead.

John sighed, placing his hands on his waist.

"Most of the computers beyond our technology that we have crossed are like that," John said. "Let's try that out." He looked toward Maureen.

"Computer," Maureen said. "How old are you?"

"Fifty thousand three hundred forty," came a woman's voice from above.

"Have you been listening in to our conversation?" John asked.

"Negative," came the reply. "I have been mainly focused on other matters."

"Not even a little?" Don asked.

"Much as I like to," the computer replied. "It is against my programming to listen in on other people's conversations. Listening in is rude to the passengers of this ship and seen as a annoyance."

"Would you like to be put up to speed?" Maureen asked.

"I am up to speed," The computer said. "My engines are up to 100%."

"That is not what she meant," John said. "You are aware that you are using a Earthling."

"Affirmative," came the reply.

"You should be aware that he didn't know that his brain power is repairing you for life," Maureen said.

"All those who seat themselves and offer theirs for my health are aware," The computer said.

"He wasn't," John said. "Look into his memories and see."

"I cannot," the computer replied. "It is against my programming. It is also invasive."

"So in short you never done this before," Don said.

"Why don't you ask him to let him see?" John asked.

"I cannot without the authorization of Orcono the wise," the computer replied.

"If he was wise then he would have gone to us regarding his problem instead of going to our doctor," Maureen said.

"I do not need a doctor," The computer replied.

This could work in their favor. This could work out the way John wanted. Maureen looked over toward John with a warm, pleased smile. It wasn't just humans and humanoids who had a dislike toward doctors in general. Not just for lawyers that seemed to be made unnecessary in the Galactic Justice System. The problematic unsolvable situation had become solvable and easily undone. She turned her attention back up.

"Then why is he repairing you for the next thousand years?" Maureen asked. "That is what doctor's do. They heal others to the best of the ability and help their patients navigate what is ailing them."

"That does not compute," The computer said. "I do not need a doctor."

Don glanced over toward the Robinsons who were blocking the view to Smith.

"Then why are you in him?" Don asked, turning toward the cell door. "It seems to imply that you need a doctor's help."

"Is it right to use a doctor without your consent?" John added.

"That is not right," the computer said. "THAT. IS. NOT. RIGHT. I TOLD HIM NO DOCTORS. I HATE DOCTORS. DOCTORS ARE NOT REQUIRED."

The lights went out as the ship groaned and creaked sending the Robinsons falling from the sudden trembling of the ship. Maureen fell into John's arms as he had his back to the wall. Don struggled to get up against the ship's odd gravitational force changing at random. A loud feminine shriek carried through the ship calling out Orcono's name. Large rounded balls with legs that had visors at the center ejected out of the ship. The dark room grew a soft red light through the ship. Orcono's view screen turned to pitch black then he turned around and grew a look of horror along the lines of "Oh no." The scene panned back to the small group. Gravity returned in the corridors in a few moments. The cell where Smith was kept was glowing a gentle red. The wires going through his right arm were glowing bright red alarmingly.

"Computer, you forgot to open the door," John said.

There was silence.

"Computer," John repeated. "Open the door."

There was no reply.

"Step aside, John," Don said, taking out a laser pistol. "Just needs a good blast."

John stepped aside then Don pressed the trigger. The shot fired through the glass leaving it untouched but instead hit the wall.

"Laser pistols go through glass," Maureen said.

"Here I thought it was something else," Don said.

"If it's space glass. . ." John said, looking over toward Don.

"It can be broken physically," Don said, following along.

Don hit the center of the glass door with the sharp, swift tip of the laser pistol. With a loud shattering noise a somewhat oval, jagged hole appeared in the center of the doorway. Don and John carried on making the hole larger. The two broke away at the glass until there was a decent enough large hole for them to come travel through it. Maureen was the first one out of it then checked for a pulse. His snoring was even weaker. She grew a worried look toward John then shook her head. Don yanked a wire forward. Maureen placed a hand on Don's shoulder then he looked up as he gave another yank watching Smith flinch. The things that Don had to do for family. He grabbed all the wires then carefully slid them out of the man's stump. The man remained still. His eyes observing the coat of red blood leaking off the wires. The bright red lines vanishing from Smith's skin only retreating down and down. It was certainly relieving when the snores changed from the faint, small snores to slightly not weak. Don slipped Smith over his shoulder.

"We have to get out of here before he notices," John said.

Maureen fired her laser pistol at the direction of a lone spider tailing towards them.

"Quickly!" Maureen replied.

Don went out of the room first.

The Robinsons tailed after the man firing at the much darker themed spiders. The wall paneling from above the spiders started to collapse one by one behind them. Maureen fired at a spider as it flew in the direction of John. The red alert began to grow faint in the corridors. Don came through a line of beads then hid behind the wall and placed Smith against it by his side and slide down. John and Maureen joined him The spiders ran past the doorway. The wall paneling above them collapse. John looked up as there was a loud rumbling coming from above his head. He lunged forward acting as Maureen's shield in the nick of time as junk from above came crashing down. The dust settled around the three bumpy figures standing out among the grayed scenery. Soft, faint snores came from between the figures. Don was the first one to get up then picked up Smith in his arms. Maureen was the third to get up then helped John back up to his feet. The Robinsons fled down the hall in the dark. Phaser fire stopped them in their tracks. They hid behind the corner. Maureen leaned away from the wall then delivered warning shots.

"We don't want to kill you!" John shouted.

"Tough luck, Professor!" Orcono jeered. "Because if this ship dies then so does I!"

"There has to be another way you can live," Maureen said.

"I am their captain!" Orcono replied. "They are dependent on me to live!"

"That's quite unfortunate," Maureen said.

"I am not going to die here," Orcono said.

"Neither are we!" John said.

"And this time. . ." Orcono said. "this time, I am _really_ going to use Smith as the new computer!"

"Trust us," John said. "You don't want that."

"I have met people like him and dealt with them accordingly," Orcono said. "That space wariness could work in my favor when it comes to visitors."

Don cringed, imagining it. It would be a nightmare for Orcono. A very, well living nightmare. No matter how one tried to break Smith down and rebuild him, the doctor was capable of being surprisingly resilient. Smith scheming behind the scenes, giving mixed signals to the parties, and not being very honest. It would be a rerun of their first year together except Smith would get what he wanted. A brain like his wouldn't survive being connected to a spaceship for a year. Not even a year for that matter. The Robinsons exchanged knowing looks with each other. Smith's snores were getting better.

"It won't," Maureen said, shaking her head. "It won't go in your favor."

"You've not been around long as I have," Orcono said.

"You're name is Orcono the wise," Don said. "For someone so wise. . . Why are you still attached to this ship?"

"Because they're my partner!" Orcono said, as the Robot came from behind. "It's till death do us part not till I divorce you."

"Doctor Smith has filed for a divorce," The Robot said, acting his defense bolts. Orcono was shocked multiple times by the Robot then fell to the floor. The Robot's arms went back into his shell. "Divorce has been finalized."

The ship trembled from side to side.

"She's going to blow!" Don said

The Robinsons fled through the ship headed toward the exit. The Robot wheeled after the Robinsons. The rounded metal spiders were all over the place in the corridors. John and Maureen were holding hands for dear life. As though if they let go that they would lose the other. They made it through the corridors making their way to the exit. A distinctive ticking was growing louder and louder beneath their feet. Don placed Smith against a boulder away from the scene then they ducked waiting for the explosion. John looked up noticing the Robot hadn't came out of the spaceship. Horror spread on Don's face. Panic came on John's face. Maureen seemed to be in dismay. They were all thinking that the Robot wasn't going to make it. There was only so fast that the Robot could go. Suddenly, before the doors appeared the Robot then wheeled his way out of the craft waving his arms.

"DANGER!" The Robot announced. "Robinsons, danger!"

"Get back here!" John called.

"Coming," The Robot said, putting his arms back into his shell.

The Robot went in the direction of the Chariot. Don looked over in a way baffled by the Robot's unusual choice. John and Maureen followed after the Robot shortly after as the ticking was growing louder. Don stole a glance over toward Smith debating whether or not to take him along. The Robot turned away from the door calling for Don. Don made his way to the Chariot then got in. The ticking stopped when John and Maureen were seated in the front. The spaceship exploded in front of the boulder sending a strong sonic boom seen clear from above. A strong gust of light blue electricity surged in the center heading into the sky. The Chariot was turned toward the left slightly away from the scene. Don ducked as did the Robinsons in the smoke that was coming their direction. The smoke cleared moments afterwards. They raised themselves up to see a scorched mark of where the ship had rested.

"I'll be damned," Don said. "He's still there." Don pointed toward the sliced in half boulder.

Smith remained laid against the boulder unbothered with his arms laid by his side snoring loudly.

"What happened, Robot?" Don asked. "I don't get it. We didn't sabotage it."

"It exploded without a new power source," The Robot said.

"I don't see any metal," Don said.

"Looks like it was vaporized," Maureen noted.

"It cannot be determined what happened to the wreck," The Robot said "My sensors detect nothing." The Robot turned toward the resting Doctor then back on the two. "I will play my part on this matter." The Robot strolled toward the slap of rock down from the Chariot.

John and Maureen sighed, relieved. Don relaxed in his chair. John took Maureen's hand with a soft, well aging smile and gently squeezed her hand. She looked over in his direction, blissfully. Don came down the Chariot then leaned against it wit his arms folded. He had to see what the Robot had in mind to explain what happened. The Robot's claws extended then sent out a current of electricity, Smith bolted up to his feet with a scream.

"Good heavens!" Smith said. "What was that for?" Smith glared in the direction of the Robot.

"You needed to be awakened," The Robot said. "Your nap went too long. The Robinsons had just found you after hours of searching. You had taken my power pack off before going to sleep." Smith relaxed visibly before the Robot.

"So it was all a nightmare," Smith said.

"Smith, you gave us quite the scare!" Don said, leaning against the Chariot with a bemused look.

"Me?" Smith said, placing a hand on his chest tilting his head. "Scaring _you_? Preposterous!"

"A very good scare," Don said.

"You know as I do that is least likely as me repairing the Robot, Major," Smith replied.

"Uh huh," Don said. "You must have snacked on something very rotten."

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," Smith said, his stomach loudly growling. "Dear stupid me."

"You've been psyched," The Robot said, then laughed happily and wheeled his way toward the Chariot.

Smith sighed, then shook his head looking. He looked back toward the Chariot at the laughing members of the party. The Robot came to a stop by the side of the Chariot then turned back in Smith's direction where he waited patiently. Smith looked down toward his right arm expecting to see his hand whole under his dark sleeve. Except, he lacked a hand. There was a clean, healed stump where it should be.

"Our next stop is the Alpha Centauri," Don announced. Smith looked up, confused. "And I will enjoy every minute of it." Don ducked into the chariot coming over to a seat.

"Oh, the pain," Smith said, glancing up toward the night sky. "The pain." Then Smith walked after the Robot.

 **The End.**


End file.
